Fairy Tale
by dragonfreakgirl
Summary: A story about a kingdom that goes into darkness how long can the people survive without their king. As long as it is in darkness the longer they suffer and they can't hold on for long.
1. The Warning

Fairy tale

Perspectives:

Narration: Arial

Sam: Deng Xian

Alfred: Calibri

Chapter one – the warning

The great kingdom of Riverdale. The kingdom is ruled by an Englishman known as Arthur Kirkland. Arthur is a wise man and is very brave. He is respected by his people and the neighbouring kingdoms. His Queen, who is a beautiful Frenchwoman, her name is Francoise and she is the fairest and the kindest. The gods have blessed them with twins a boy and a girl. Alfred and Madeline. Alfred is the older twin and is a very energetic boy and is always keen for adventure. Madeline is a shy and quite girl and is as kind as her mother. The kingdom are never in fear. They are always in safe hands and are never in fear. They are always at peace and are very loyal towards the royal family.

One day a baby boy was abandoned on the king's doorstep only two years until the twins were born. They didn't even leave a note. However, the baby boy had been wrapped in an old blue blanket with the name 'Sam' sewed into the blanket. The king and queen adopted him and treated him as their own. But Sam will never be allowed to be king for he does not have royal blood in his veins. But Sam is very respectable of his parents and doesn't mind not being king. He is the king's personal massager and travels all across the lands into each and every districts that surround the kingdom from West to East, from South to North. Sam is currently a young adult (20 years) while the twins are eighteen years old.

-SAM POV-

I could feel the warmth of the sun on the back of my clock, sinking through warming up my back. My hips ache from riding my horse for the past two days. I had just travelled to the seaside in the East. It was a great success I don't know how or why I always get so nervous about these things. I was able to hear the birds chirping their songs and the clip clop of the horse's hooves hitting the pavement. Chaser sounded exhausted I hear him panting and snorting fairly heavy. I pull the reins to a stop, Chaser obeyed "Want to stop for a bit bud?" I asked him, he just snorted and began walking again as if he was saying _"_ _come on let_ _'_ _s get going_ _"_ I chuckled at him I bent forwards and patted through his reddish brown mane and felt his long neck from my hand. "WHOOSH!" I felt my left ear get chipped as an arrow went past and it struck the dead centre of a tree. That could have been my head! I had chaser walk over to it, I begin to investigate it. I look around to see if anyone that could of possible had shot it. No one was to be found. I notice that there was a not tied around it. I bend to pick it up, written in black _"_ _Be prepared_ _"_ it said, and I flipped it over _"_ _You_ _'_ _ll never see us coming_ _"_. What does this mean? I hear a dark whisper come from the trees, I hopped down of Chaser and pulled out my sword from the slot. I flung my clock around my shoulder I was prepared for a fight. I walk closer to the trees, I squinted with my eyes to see if I can see anything in the shadows. I saw a dark figure come out and had successful tackled me on to my back. I was pinned down with a knife to my throat. I looked up at my attacker. The man had strawberry blonde hair, pale skin and has freckles on his rosy cheeks and pale blue eyes. What the heck he looks like the king? Is he a copycat?

"Hello dearie! Looks like you found me!" he giggled very creepy he leaned his head closer towards my face, right into my eyes, possibly my soul. Oh gross I could smell his breath. It smelt like cupcakes?

"The silent type are you?" he giggled he rose the knife further up my neck, I felt it jab my neck, I felt some liquid fall down from my neck. I tried to push him off, but he only readjusted his body by putting his boot down onto my shoulder and heavily pinned me down. Jeez for a thin guy his is strong. He dug his heel into my shoulder. I will not scream, not under pressure. That's a lot of pressure!

"Oh Boy! You're a tough one" he giggled he readjusted his knife so it was level with my eyes. "I'm not ever going to forget those icy blue eyes" he giggled and finally got off of me, and slowly took a few steps backwards. I slowly got up.

"Who are you" I asked but he just smiled at me.

"You'll find out soon dearie" he winked and began to run in the opposite direction. I growled I got up and begin to chase him into the trees. I managed to get hold of his skinny wrist and stop him running only for a few seconds he used his knife to jab me in the hand, I let to apply pressure onto my hand to stop the bleeding. I looked up and to see that he had vanished. I tried to look up at the trees to see if he jumped but they are too tall for anyone to jump that high. I tried looking in the bushes to see if he jumped into one of them. But he was gone. I went back to the scene of the crime in the centre was a white piece of paper and the light had clearly shined a perfect light onto it ignoring the rest of the trees in the shadows. I pick it up and it read _"_ _see you soon dearie xx_ _"_

END OF CHAPTER ONE

 **A/N: hey guys this is a hetalia fanfiction i am making up on my own but adding in a few characters of my own. this chapter is just to get you an idea of what my story will be about. so hope you all stay tune i have plenty more chapters i am editing. i only own the characters i made but all of the hetalia characters owned by the creators.**


	2. Home

Fairy tale 

Perspectives:

Narration: Arial

Sam: Deng Xian

Alfred: Calibri

Chapter Two – Home

\- SAM POV-

After the strange encounter with the man, I took a few seconds too wrapped up my injured hand then hopped up onto Chaser's back and rode back to the kingdom. Chaser sprinted into a canter and up and down I bounced on his back and we got faster every second of the way. Once I reached the giant gates to the kingdom I put Chaser away in the stables I walked a fast pace in the long red carpet in the long white hallways that glittered when the sun shined through the clear stainless steel glass windows. I came to the end of the hallway, I knocked politely on the large golden doors. When the door opened I saw the king's guards; Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschment the German brothers, they always have each other's backs like brothers should. They happen to be close friends of mine. They both smiled at me. I walked in between them down the long aisle to the throne room. At the end of the long hallway there was four thrones. The king and Queen were in the centre thrones while the prince and princess were on the outside ones. By looking at Alfred's posture slouching in the seat he was bored out of his mind, he only looked up when I was halfway down the aisle and then got the tiniest bit of excitement in his eyes, while Madeline also looked fairly board but didn't show it as much as Alfred did. She was at the very edge of her seat with a very straight back and her hands gently in her lap she was looking very formal like. It also looked like there was an important meeting happening.

All of the people that are in charge of different things were here. There was Yao, an old small Chinese man is in charge of the finance of the kingdom, you better pay him back on time or you will always be in his dept. Laura was a beautiful Belgium woman she is charge of the cooking the kings meals, Bash a Swizz male is a general of the army, his sister stood beside him she is in charge of food stalls. The tall Swedish man, Berwald is a blacksmith, Ivan a tall Russian is in charge of weaponry and armory. Lastly was a Spanish male Antonio and the Italian male, Lovino are the entertainers. They were all on their knees bowing to the royals. The German brothers went down on their knees and I soon followed and bowed.

"Hello Samuel" I hear Arthur address me, I look up to see he gets off my throne and walks up to me. He places a hand on my shoulder and brings me up onto my feet, he then wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I felt my cheeks warm a bit to the touch. I am not the one to show affection in public. It's a little bit embarrassing for the king to hug me. So I had my arms down to my side. He lets go and looks at me with his emerald eyes. I hear Gilbert snicker, I wacked him in the back of the head. I hear him grunt.

"Well do you have any good new to share?" "What happened to your hand?" I look to see the guys in charge get up and surround us.

"Your majesty I was occupied by someone giving a threat to the kingdom. I tried to stop him, but his knife struck my hand and I lost him"

"I was hit by an arrow and it had a message on it."I hand him the notes that I had received. I see him look at them front and back.

"Do you know what it could mean?" he asked

"I think it may be a warning of an attack" I suggested, I hear the others whisper to each other. I hear the doors open everyone turns to see who it was. It was the Beautiful Hungarian woman, in charge of fashion and battle stately. Elizabeta. She happens to be my girlfriend and I will never stop loving her and never get over how beautiful she is no matter how many times I see her.

"Forgive me your majesty, I'm late" she says in her thick Hungarian accent. She comes to my side and slips her hand into my uninjured one. She stands on her tippy toes and kisses my cheeks. I feel myself blushing again and Gilbert snickering, I wacked him on the back of his head again and so did Elizabeta did. I explain to Liz, what we were discussing so far.

"Are you alright?" she asks in a caring voice, I smile at her

"I'm fine" "what should I tell the people, your majesty?'

"Nothing. We don't need them to panic. We will wait a little long for anymore messages" I bow my head in respect.

"You are all free to go now" he addresses to the others. Liz and I went separate ways. She went back home, I went to the stables to attend to Chaser. When I met with Chaser again he pranced happily over to me and gave me some kind of awkward hug. I rubbed his neck in greeting.

I hear someone cough, I turn to see Arthur standing there with his heavy crown on his forehead and with his long red robe off of his shoulders down to the floor.

"Good evening, your majesty" I say he rolls his eyes

"I've told you to stop calling me that and call me dad"

"What do you want?" I asked as I grabbed Chaser's his oats. I hearing him munching loudly happily to get a nice meal.

"I want you to come to the ball tomorrow, so we can celebrate, Alfred and Maddie's birthdays and for your return"

"I was only gone two days" I commented

"I know, but I want you to come"

"Your majesty, I'm not the one to go to fancy balls they are not my thing" I tell him

"I want you to come. It will be good for Alfred. He missed you dearly when you're gone on your trips."

"I do it for you"

"I know. But sometimes you overwork the ball would be a great way to relax"

"Fine I'll go" I gave up and gave into his request"

"Thank you, Samuel"

"Dad, I'm worried about the invaders"

"I know you are, but try not to worry, I am also worry for the peoples and what would happen to them" he smiles sadly at me.

"At least let me start preparing for an escape for Maddie and Alfred. So they can get a better chance"

"Very well, you may start" "You should know that when the kingdom is taken over it's usually the previous King and Queens to go. Yes, it would be better if all of my children escape. That means you as well"

"I'm going to stay and protect you and the people" I say strongly I step right in front of him, his only an inch taller than me.

"Samuel, you are just one person. The kingdom is too large for you to save" He puts a hand on my shoulder. I sometimes forgot that he is my father my biological father or mother left me here without a word. I gave years ago trying to find answers. This also the only affection he has given to me in a long time.

"I want to save you. You saved me all of those years ago. I was only a baby. Let me save you this time"

"Samuel you are so brave, I am proud of your courage and your loyalty towards the kingdom. I don't want you to save me. I want you to save yourself." "I am forever grateful for whoever left you on my doorstep I was given another son" he leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"Aw, I missed the special bonding" I see the Queen, leaning against the doorframe, I blushed again.

"I need to get going home and see Liz" I tell them but I was trapped in hug by my mother

"Bonjour, my son" she gives me a kiss on my cheek

"Stop" I whined I hear her laugh at me and let's go of me she places both of he hands on my shoulder forcing me to look at her.

"Sweetheart, I have a question for you, when are you going to propose?" she asks, I quickly escaped from her grasp and quickly left the stables without looking back.


	3. True Love

Chapter three – true love

-SAM POV-

I walked back home quickly in the night. Once I got to my house the door creaked open and the floor creaked under my weight. I could smell cooking coming from the kitchen. Hmm! Smells like Chicken Paprikash, a popular Hungarian dish. I walked to the kitchen to see Elizabeta at the stove stirring the ingredients together. I could see steam surround the kitchen. I walk up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her lean backwards into my hold and lead her head on my shoulder. I lean in and kiss he cheek sweetly. I then rested my head on her shoulder and dug my nose into her neck, taking in her sweet sent that I've missed. She giggled "Stop-p t-that t-tickles" she says with giggling

"Aw, but I love hearing that laugh" "I've missed you" she turned in my hold wraps her arms around my neck and we are staring at each other's eyes and getting lost in her bright green eyes that gleamed in the orange kitchen light. Every time I look into those eyes I get lost and fall in love with her again. I gave her a kiss on her forehead. It felt like that time had stopped at this perfect moment just for us. I'd give anything and treat her like my Queen. I saw her cheeks turn in a faint pink.

"You should probably go back to cooking that lovely dish of yours. Or its' going to burn" she giggles again and I swear I felt my heart stop.

"You're probably right. So go sit down it should be ready soon" she commands, I detach myself from her and walk to the dining room and sat down at the head of the long dark brown table.

In about five minutes I see Liz come from the kitchen with two plates in her hand she places one in her spot at the end of the other end of the table and one in front of me. After praying we ate the delicious meal and made small talk.

"So, how have you been?" I asked

"I've been good. Everyone has been working hard under the king's order and had fun while we did it". "What about you?" she asked as finished her meal and got up and walked over to me she stood over me. I looked up at her, I pulled out in my seat and Elizabeta sat down in my lap. I rested one of my arms around her hip to give her more support while she wrapped her arms around my neck and sat side on but facing me.

"Well once again, it was a successful mission no trouble until I saw the attacker" I told her, she looked at me with concern. "I forgot to tell the king that my attacker looked like him. Except for the hair and smell" she began to look at my bandage hand and caressed it gently with hers. I let go and gently grabbed her cheek and rubbed my thumb in circles on her cheek in a loving matter. "I'm Fine, I promise you. As long as you're in my arms and safe. I will never stop loving you"

"I will never stop loving you either" she tells me, she wraps her arms around my neck tighter she pulled herself closer, her chest connected to mine. She changed her position and straddled my thighs. I felt our hearts racing our eyes locked for a few seconds I got to admire her bright green eyes so full of happiness, so full of fire and passion. She yanked me forward covering my mouth with hers, her lips were soft and small. It felt so good to be home and to have someone that was made from heaven right here, right now in my arms for me, she could have had any other man but she chose me. It was getting harder to breathe we finally detached ourselves a string of saliva was still connecting us together.

"What I'm about to ask may change the subject but, the king had invited us to the ball tomorrow night" Liz looks at me waiting for me to continue "but I am an awful dancer"

"I'm sure that's wrong" she gets up and holds out her hand for me to take and I do so and she takes me away from the dining table and into the centre of the old hallway. The lights in the hallway are fairly dim it keeps flicker brighter and darker but it was enough to see that he light only took half of her face.

She pulled me closer towards her she placed her hand on my right shoulder and took hold of my uninjured hand. I put my other hand on her hip. We started to turning and spinning along the hallway, we dipped down, we were in completely in sync. I let go of her hip and held my hand high and she gave me a twirl and she twirled around and her dress followed her as she spun. We connected again, hands connected, eyes locked on.

"See, you're a professional" she says

I chuckle "well, I have a great teacher"

"So today when I was in streets today getting some food for dinner, and I ran into Roderich asking me out again" I felt a growl crawl up my throat. That bastard! Roderich was an Austrian male who is excellent at piano but has an obsession with my girlfriend and think she is his.

"What did you say? Do you want to be with him? If you want to, I'll be fine with that" I told her by now we had stopped dancing.

"Honey, no need to get so worked up. I said no. I'm with you and always will be. I don't like how he is always trying to get into between us. I love you Sammy. Please believe me" she says

"I believe you Liz. I don't like him. If anything, I hate him" I say she rubs my arms in a reassuring way.

"Sam, I know you don't like talking about marriage. But I want to marry you. From the bottom of my heart I will always say yes. I'm waiting for you. When are, you going to propose?" she asks

"Liz, I love you so much and you know that. I don't care what we are called. I don't need a ring to tell you how much I love you. But if you want to get marry I will but give me time. I will marry you in time" I tell her.

"I'll wait then" she then leans and give me a kiss this time a lot shorter than the last. We quickly cleaned the dishes, we walked into the bedroom we got changed in our pyjama gear.

I laid down in the bed first, I was lying down on my back, I rested the back of my head on my hands and I stared up at the celling there was only one light on and that was for the bedroom. But it went dark fairly quickly, I hear the wooden floor creak under pressure. I felt the bed dip under pressure.

"Hey" I hear Elizabeta greet me. She rests her head on my chest, listing to my heartbeat. I removed my hand from the back of my head and wrapped my arms around her. Our legs tangled with each other. "I love you" she whispers and I soon hear her soft snores and in the darkness, I was able to see her chest rise up and down at an easy pace. I kissed her forehead and slowly I felt sleep fall heavy on me and I closed my eyes excited for the next day.

 **A/N: HEY EVERYONE HOPE YOU ARE ENGOYING MY STORY SO FAR. HOPE YOU DON** **'** **T MIND I** **'** **M MAKING AUSTRIA SOUND LIKE A BAD PERSON WELL I HAVE PLANS IN MY STORY SO YOU JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT**


	4. The ball

I woke up in the mid-afternoon to the smell of bacon and eggs being freshly made. I put on some fresh clothes and I saw that my meal was already prepared and Liz was waiting for me at the dining table.

I said down and ate very quickly and I was able to fulfil my starving stomach. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I thanked her for the meal and went back to the bedroom and started to get ready for the ball. By the time I had put on a fancy black suit and I brushed my short brown hair out of my eyes, sunset had arrived. I don't look to bad. I left the bedroom and I found Elizabeta in the living room in her ball gown dress she wore a long dark green and her hair was curled down to her hip. I pulled a fancy little orange flower I walked up to her and I pinned it to her hair. it pulled back her hair. it looked nice on her.

"You look amazing" I tell her

"Thank you" she says and she smiles showing off her white teeth.

"My lady, shall I take you to the ball now?" I saw pulling off a perfect British accent. Thanks Dad! She giggles, I bend down and kiss her soft hand.

"You may" she pulls me up to her height. She wraps her hand on my arm and we left the house and we begin to walk towards the ball.

-UNKOWN POV-

I stood behind a tree in the shadows, waiting for the people inside the house to leave. I saw them open their door. A young couple. I pulled out a picture from my pocket. I got a matching photo of the male of the couple. I pulled a smile on my face. I sigh heavily this kingdom will be mine. Sooner than you think. And I will break you until you work under my orders.

-SAM'S POV-

By the time it took us to walk to the ball it had fallen into night-time. It was an almost beautiful sky, with the stars twinkling in the distance, a full blue moon high in the sky and there were a handful of grey clouds that moved ever so slowly in the wind. I kept feeling a presence behind us, I kept looking behind us, but it was not successful. There was nobody to be found.

"Hey, Liz I'm getting odd feeling. If by chance we are ever under attack. I want you to run." I told her

"What, no. I want to be with you. If by chance we are under attack I'll stay with you" she whispered angrily.

"Ah hello, Samuel and Elizabeta" said the man at the front door, it happened to be Roderich. He was wearing a dark blue suit and was holding a piece of paper with all of the guest's names. Some were ticked off some haven't arrived yet.

"Ah yes, hello Roderich" I felt a growl wanting to be left out but I kept it down my throat.

"Hi Roderich, can you please hurry up and tick our names off so we can enjoy ourselves at the ball" Elizabeta commanded. Roderich took his sweet time looking for our names, it clearly was the first name on the list.

"Sometime today, mate" I told him, I just want to go inside, I was starting to feel a bit chilly by the cold winds that blew through my hair. He finally ticked out names and allowed us to pass through. I stopped for a second and gave Liz and gave her a kiss on her lips, I was not showing off. We then detached and we walked and followed the guests into the ballroom. I hear Liz giggling.

"What?" I ask her

"You can get jealous so easy" she says while giggling.

"I'm not jealous. Roderich should go after girls that are not taken" I growled, I felt her hand on my biceps and she rubbed them soothly as to say a message to calm down. When we got to the ballroom, it was huge and crowded. Couples surrounded the edges of the ballroom leaving the dance floor empty. I saw my two friends, Ludwig and his wife, Alice. She was the younger sibling of Lovino and is Italian. She had beautiful caramel skin and adorable chocolate hazel eyes that gleamed with the lights of the ballroom. Alice was wearing a lovely red dress than went down to her ankles and Gilbert was with them and has his yellow bird on his shoulder.

"Hi guys" I greeted them and gave them a firm handshake while Alice gave Elizabeta a hug. A horn echoed throughout the ballroom walls and everybody's heads turned to see the prince and princess walking down the white staircase with a red carpet that slid down the stairs. They waved at people and everyone bowed in their honour. Next came the King and Queen, with their arms linked together. The Queen was in a beautiful blue gown and the king dress in a red dance robe.

"Thank you, for all for joining us in a lovely evening and thank you for coming to my children's birthdays and for the return of my eldest son's return" he addresses to the people. The people stood up and applauded and went back to their own business. I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders, that that I could see much but I knew it was Alfred giving me a tight hug, he rested his head against my shoulder, feeling a bit embarrassed I gave him a gentle pat on his back slightly returning the hug. He finally let go but I felt Madeline give me a hug this time, I also returned the hug slightly.

"What's up with the hugs guys?" I asked them

"We just really missed you" Maddie said very quietly as she detached herself

"Guys, I've only be gone foe two days. Besides you guys must of have tons of fun without me. You're eighteen after all. Your basically adults" I tried to cheer up their spirits.

"No it was really boring we just did work over and over again. Being a prince sucks. When I'm king that's the first thing to go" Alfred complained.

"Okay first of all you can't get rid of work it is important no matter how pointless it is and you guys will become King and Queen, I may have said that your adults but your also still young and you will be great. Your world has only began and you're halfway through it". All of a sudden the sound of Jazz music started to play, everyone had their heads turned and I saw the King and Queen together in the centre of the circle slow dancing looking deeply in too each other's eyes. I felt a hand connect to mine, I look down to see the hand and I looked up and saw Liz smiling at me, she pulls me along with her leading me into middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around the back of my neck, I placed mine on her hips. We gentle swayed to the music our foreheads touched and we slowly turned. I looked up to see my mother looking at us, smiling cheekily. I pulled out a little black box from my pocket and showed it to Liz. She was blushing deeply. We stopped dancing and she took it from me. She opened I saw her eyes shined in happiness.

"What do you think?" I asked, I pulled her close to me and we want back to an awkward dance she held one hand on my neck and held the box in between us. I whisper it her ear "Will you marry me?" I felt her head on my shoulder and I felt her nod in my shoulder. She pulled back and looked at me with happy tears.

"A thousand times yes. I was expecting it later" she looked at me confused

"I wanted to marry you, you really wanted it. In my little journey I went on a detour and I bought it for you. I made my choice. That wherever you are I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I wanted to grow old with you. What do you think? It's not the best I was worried-"she cut me off by giving me a quick kiss on my lips she pulls back.

"I don't care about the ring. I am so happy to be you fiancé. Will you be mine?" she asks I smile. I finally put the ring on her ring finger and made it official.

"I love you Liz and I will never stop loving you" we danced again I hear a cry I see my mother with also happy tears and she lets go of Arthur and comes over to me pulls me away from Liz and starts dancing with me.

"I knew you were going to ask her soon!" she said happily, while giggling. I looked over her shoulder to see Liz dancing with the King slow talking with him. I spun my mother around so did the King and Liz spun back in my arms.

"Your father gave me his blessing" she says I chuckle. All of a sudden I felt a chill go down my spine, something's wrong. I looked around the crowd, other couples joined the dance floor. I saw Ludwig dancing with Alice and Gilbert dancing with Maddie while Alfred helped himself to the food.

"Liz, I think something is wrong" I tell her she looks up at me with a confused expression. I saw Arthur stopped as well and joined in the conversation.

"Did I just hear you say that something's wrong?" he asked and looked around to see if he could see something. "Are you sure?" He asked

"Are you okay Sammy? Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything other than breakfast" she asked

"I'm okay, I feel something in my gut a bad feeling" I warned

Arthur looked pissed "Are you telling me that you have a bad feeling because of your gut? Samuel nothing is wrong, go and eat something and be happy for once" hr commanded I felt a rush of angry run through my body. I let go of Liz and walked away with a fire in my belly. I found a clear table and sat down and looked at a corner trying to calm myself down.

I hear I cough I look to the sound of the cough and I see the guy from before. He was wearing a pink vest and wore light brown pants but had a long white t-shit under the pink vest with a light blue tie wrapped around his neck. He still had his strawberry hair, blue eyes that are so hasty and mystical that I could feel him staring into my soul.

"Hello dearie" I was about to shout but nothing came out it was as if I was hit by a spell. "Oh, dearie screaming will not work. Right now I am nothing but an illusion before you very eyes" with I flick of his hand I felt my voice return I was so confused it felt like he was in the room but he just said he wasn't.

"How come you look like the king so much?" I asked finally able to speak again.

"Well let's just we are somewhat related, everyone has a look alike somewhere I'm his"

"So is your plan to take over the kingdom so it can become yours?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders "I have family as well and yes we would like to take over the kingdom" he grins and pulls out a light and blue cupcake out of nowhere and starts eating. "You have had you fair share of having your king ruling for a long time. It's time for a new king to lead"

"I won't let you. As long as I'm here you'll never be king" I threatened

"Oh dearie, you're quite right I'll never be king" "but he will be, my son will become king and be greater than yours" he points his hand I follow it and I now see a dark figure on top of the stairs creeping down slowly. But I see some of his features his got dark brown hair with unusual eyes they were a deep scarlet red ruby he looks like Alfred…I turn back to the man and I saw him vanish and I only just got to see his evil grin at the last minute. I look back at the boy and he is now also grinning at me and he is almost on the floor of the party.

I felt a hand cover my mouth to keep me quiet I look up to see who the hand had belonged to, it was a tall Italian with magenta eyes and has Carmel brown hair and had an odd curl, just like Alice and Lovino, What the Heck? He pulls out a small pocket knife and holds it close to my neck, he as well has a creepy smile. He looked like he was enjoying my struggling.

"Silenzio" he commands by now I am squirming even more and gripped more tightly around my mouth and pinched my nose with the same hand so I struggled more for any oxygen that I can get. I now see that the boy is getting closer to my father. _Crap!_ I looked around to see if I could throw anything to stop him for just a moment. I saw a butter knife on the table. I started to struggle more for oxygen I think I was just starting to turn blue. I tried to reach for the knife but the Italian saw my arm and he used his other hand to get the knife I took the distraction as my only chance to save the king with all of my effort I pushed him off I grabbed another knife that I found and I threw it at the other attacker and I felt a knife jab my lower back. But the knife that I threw went across his arm and it did stop him in his track and he dropped his knife and held onto his arm and he cried out loudly now everyone knows his here. The party falls into silence.

 **A/N: hey everyone hope you are all enjoying this series. if there are any mistakes please let me know. i am practicing my writing as i do this and i would like to know your thoughts and feedback.**


	5. Goodbye

Fairy tale

Chapter five – Goodbye

-Sam's POV-

"Idiota" I hear the Italian groan and he pulls me into his arms by forcefully grabbing my hair and he holds the knife closer to my neck than it was before and holds an arm around my waist keeping my nice and close that I could hear him breathing deeply down the back of my neck.

"You should not have done that. I am hardly never honest" he speaks harshly.

"Well that's what you get for attacking my kingdom, _Idiota_ _"_ I speak back I hear him chuckle darkly

"Do you think this is a game, Idiota? This is only the beginning. When we win I will also become king and you will be beneath my feet and I will have you do my bidding. Ragazzo" he pauses "I would have been a lot nicer and I would be careful if I were you. I can feel you blood staining my shirt. You don't have a lot of time. I could simply have you wait longer and suffer for your death or I can kill you now and end it. You're life isn't much and our future plans are much more worth" he threated.

I look at the other attack and he is staring right at me looking very pissed off. I am not in the best of situations.

"Well greetings good people of Riverdale. My name is Allen, my good very friend over there is Luciano" he points at the Italian and me.

"Sammy!" I hear Elizabeta cry out. I see her about to take a step my way to try and save me.

"No, Elizabeta don't move! I warned and she doesn't step and she stays were she is.

"We are not the only ones that are attending this lame ass party. I have an army surrounding the castle as we speak. There is no chance for an escape. You only have two choices; surrender or fight and my army are well trained" he steps closer to Arthur looking directly in his eyes. He pulls out the butter knife that I threw at him with. He throws it at me and the jabs itself deeply into my knee. I completely fall to the ground, I quickly pulled out the knife I felt a little woozy when I felt the blood leave my body. I hear Liz cry out my name but all of that was just fuzzy nothing came through.

I felt Luciano kicked me harshly in the back making me fall onto my stomach I felt his heavy black digging his heal into my back. _"_ _Ouch!_ _"_ I notice Arthur tapping his fingers on his leg. What is he doing? I see Arthur looking at me, Tap! Tap! Oh I get it now. It's Morse code _"_ _Get Alfred and Madeline out_ _"_ he said.

With all of the strength I could find in my body, I pushed Luciano off and I punched him right in the nose knocking him out instantly I let his body fall to the ground. I ran towards Alfred and Maddie and I grabbed their wrists and I pulled them with me. I hear Allen commanding loudly to get men to stop us. But they were outside it would take them awhile to find us. I stopped at a wall I tapped it and it opened up a secret passage. It will lead straight to the stables. I hear footsteps approaching I look to see Elizabeta running behind us. She was holding onto the side of her dress keeping it up helping her run faster. How did she escape? When did she escape?

"What are you doing" I yell back at her

"I'm helping you!" I felt a rush of pain go through my back and leg. I groan in pain. I may not be able to hold on much longer. I am loosing blood fast. I may need help.

"Fine, take Maddie's hand" I say and Liz does and they go ahead of us, speed walking quickly. I loosen my grip on Alfred' wrist and we walked quickly. I felt him pull back "What are you doing?" I asked

"I need to be a hero and go save mum and dad" he says as he releases his wrist from my grasp but I was quicker than him and grabbed onto it again more firmly this time.

"No, you don't" I pause for a bit "look the best thing it you can for or them is to run away and restore an army and then you can be a hero to the entire kingdom" I told him

"What about mum and dad?" he asked, I sighed heavily.

"Look Alfred, I'm going to be flat out honest with you. I don't think you'll be able to see them again. You know what happens when a kingdom is taken over. The King and Queen usually die or are turn into slaves for the king"

"All the means for me to go back and save them" he escapes from my grasp again this time I grab the back of his t-shirt and pull him back.

"No! Alfred!" I yell "I know it's not the best of times right now. But what can you do? If you were there now you would die along with Maddie and there will be no one would be able to save the kingdom"

"I don't want to be king" he stomps his foot hard on the ground that it cracks.

"I wish that you didn't have to do this yet. But you don't have to be king just yet. You can train yourself up go to the North that's were our best men are. They will listen to you. You train and you will get stronger" "Do it for your parents"

He looks it at me "What about you?" he asks

"I'll stay behind and take care of the people as best as I can, perhaps form some kind of resistance so we will be ready for your return. Will call it 'Eagle'. I'll be fine" it was quite now until we made it to the stables. I brought Chaser out. His the best horse I know. I grab a white mare and I begin preparing the saddles and equipment. I helped Maddie and Alfred upon the mare.

"Liz, can you come here please" she obeys "I want you to go with them"

"What! NO!" she yells in shock

"You wanted to help. This is helping me" I rub my thumb gently on her soft cheek, she leans into it and holds onto my hand.

"Come with me, please" she hold out her hand. I smile sadly at her, I gently take it.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to stay the people need me"

"And I need you with me Sammy" she cries I see her eyes turning pink and watery. This is harder than I thought it would be. Saying goodbye to Elizabeta is my hardest challenges. This one in particular, I don't know when or if I'll ever see her again.

"Elizabeta, knowing that you're with them and far away and safe, I'll be fine" she looks down to the floor. I place my thumb under her chin making her look at me.

"I understand. Just promise me that I'll see you again" I pull her closer and gave her a gentle loving kiss.

"I promise" I hear footsteps on the hard pavement getting closer, I panic I hold onto her waist and pick her up and placed her on Chaser's back. She looks down at me I hold onto her hand I kiss it "Liz, I want you to know and remember that I will always love you" I smack Chaser's ass and he bolted out of the stable and I see Alfred and Maddie's horse soon followed quickly after.

I fall to the ground no longer able to stand any longer. I start to see black dots form around my eye socket. Am I dying? I can't die. I need to protect the people. The black spots get larger, I hear the footsteps stop close to me. I fall into a world of darkness.


	6. The Deal

Fairy tale

Chapter five- the deal

-Alfred's POV-

I held onto the reins tightly, Maddie's arms were around my waist. I look over my shoulder to see Sam and Elizabeta saying goodbye. I could feel so much pressure go through me and a huge amount of sadness deep in my pit. _I_ _'_ _ll will never be able to see my beautiful mother again or my loving father again or my Sam, the best brother I could ever know. No wait, I will see Sam again when I_ _'_ _m king. If I ever get to be king._ I looked over to Sam smacking Chaser's ass and had bolted out of the stables and our mare had followed shortly after. I felt Maddie's hands hold on to my waist more tightly. I looked over my shoulder to see Sam on the ground in his own pool of blood. I wanted to go and help him but I see Gilbert and Ludwig come through the shadows, I see Gilbert lift Sam onto his shoulders and started walking away but I saw Ludwig continue to look at me as if to say "Keep on going". I looked forward and we excited the tunnel, I saw Elizabeta bounce up and down on Chaser and he cantered into the night. The once night sky was covered in darkness, there was no more a full bloom moon. No stars that the eye could see. It was raining hard, we didn't have to wait too long until we got soaked, as I exhale I could see my foggy breath fly in front of me. BOOM! The clouds roared  
FLASH! Went across the sky BOOM! BOOM! FLASH! FLASH! BOOM! FLASH! Continued rapidly, how anyone can see in this weather. As the lightning flashed once more I saw the huge shadows of the trees hover over us. It reminds me when my father would tell me a spooky story. All of a sudden Elizabeta came to a halt and we pulled our horse into stop as well.

"Stay on the horse" she commanded through her think Hungarian accent. She hopped off of Chaser and she walked over to a man in the shadows, I could see when the next lighting flashed. It was Roderich!

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeta asked no response came through Roderich's lips. "Look, if you not going to be useful we need to get going" Elizabeta said and was about to turn but stopped, I saw Roderich held a knife close to Elizabeta's stomach

"One more step and you die" he says very darkly

"What are you doing? Do you want to give up the kingdom's final chance of surviving?" Elizabeta yelled

"No…I want you. Or I'll yell and I will let the new kings know that I am here"

"You're on their side?" Elizabeta asked

"No I am not. I only helped them in return they will leave me alone and I get to have you as my wife. No wonder why Sam doesn't like him.

"What about them?" Elizabeta asked as she looked back at us for a second and then went back to focusing on Roderich.

"If you come with me. I will allow them to escape. If not I'll kill you and turn them in". I looked back at the castle even with the rain pouring down the castle was still on fire and I could feel the citizens screaming and panicking. All of this for a crown.

"Liz don't you turn yourself in. Not for us!" Maddie yelled I see Elizabeta looking down at the ground in deep thought.

"Elizabeta, you can't do this. Think about Sam" I begged she looked back at us, it was hard to look at her through the rain but I could tell that she had soft tears running down her cheeks.

"Guys, I want you to do me a favour. When you return tell Sam that I love him and always will. No matter what" she says she looks down at her engagement ring that Sam gave her she touches it in between her fingers.

"Why are you sounding like your dying?" I asked

"Because, I don't know when I'll see the light again". "I'll go with you and be your wife. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Sam and for the kingdom"

"In a few months, you will forget that name and will never ever hear it again" he says he grabs her hand, he pulls of the ring and throws it harshly on the ground and he steps on it. I could feel it crack beneath his foot. He grabs hold onto Elizabeta's upper arm and drags her behind him and I see them go into the darkness.

With a sudden jolt our mare must have gotten spooked and had bolted straight into the much darker part of the forest. I felt Maddie apply more pressure around my waist and I held on more tightly onto the reins my hands were turning white from the lack of circlisation. We were really racing fast. I was trying so hard to pull the reins into a stop but nothing seem to work it just made the mare speed up more. "Oh jeez!" the branches of the trees are getting lower. I quickly looked behind us to see if anyone was following us. But it looked like Roderich was telling the truth, but what is going to happen to Elizabeta? I've seen everyone so far sacrificing themselves for us, Elizabeta, Mother, father and Sam and for what? So we can become next? Was my life the only reason for its existence? What is my purpose? What is my choice? Do I have one?

"Alfred look out!" I hear Maddie yell out, I quickly turned my head around to get hit by a branch so hard it knocked me off the horse. I fell harshly onto my back onto the wet ground. I felt dizzy when I tried to stand up. I hear Maddie scream, through my blurry vison I could see Maddie flat out on her back unconscious. I tried to crawl to her but only to feel dizzier. I felt my world go slowly into darkness, I felt this liquid on the back of my head. I bring my hand to it, it was blood. I felt my world get darker. I can't die now, too many people depend on me. I'm sorry I failed you. It's all my fault that I won't be able to save you. I felt the rain get lighter it was coming to a stop, I roll over to my back. I looked up at the sky. I see the clouds move slowly in the wind, I could feel the sky rotate. I see the moon come clearer as it shined brighter than the clouds. I feel my world get darker again. I hear footsteps approaching but they stopped right next to my head. All I can see is a pair of feet and a walking stick. Who is that? Was I wrong? Did someone follow us? I finally fall into darkness, nobody can save me now.


	7. The Burning

Chapter Seven – the burning

-Sam's POV-

I woke up to an intense amount of pain jolting throughout my body. Where am I? I hear the floor creak under pressure from outside the room. I look around the room, it was fairly old, and the window had old brown curtains and outside the window was a thunder storm flashing once and a while. The roof was made of wood tiles. The door creaked as it opened and I saw that it was Alice, Ludwig's wife all of my worries are relieved. She is wearing a long Victorian maid dress. Her hair was done in a neat bun and as always she had her eyes closed.

"Oh Ciao, Sam. You're finally awake" she said cheerfully.

"Oh hi, Alice. Did you save me yesterday?" I asked

"No mio amico, Ludwig and Gilbert found you passed out in your own blood in the stables and only manage to see Alfred, Madeline and Elizabeta leaving. I think it was very brave of you to risk your life like that" I felt a blush rush through my cheeks.

"Thank you, Alice for your kind words. Where are Ludwig and Gilbert?" I asked

"They were out in the kingdom, they should be back by now" as soon as she said that I heard the front door open, Alice left and went to go greet them. I very slowly got up and followed behind her. I stop for a second to feel a tight pressure coming from my knee and I see cat gut stitching keeping my knee together I also assume that it was the same for my back. I limped after Alice and I saw Ludwig kissing gently on the lips. I see Gilbert, Francis, Lovino, Antonio and Kiku entering through the front door. Lovino had noticed me staring and walked over to me and wacked me in the back of my head.

"You idiota. What the heck are you doing out of bed?!" Lovino shouted. I just couldn't not chuckle.

"I couldn't help and not sit still" I tell him

"Well, you sit down now!" he yells he pulls me into a hug. That was very not expected. Especially not from Lovino. I took the moment to wrap my arms around him. But he quickly got embarrassed from the physical contact and got off of me.

"Guys, I am fine. I am a tough as stone. Nobody can break me" I tell them, I see that everybody is quite and waiting for me to say something. "Well you guys should all know that the Prince and Princess are safe. We just have to wait for their return with an army" they cheer "also with a quick thinking, I'd like to form a secret resistance so when the time comes we can rise up against the king" they all grunt in agreement.

"What do you guys think? Is you wish to join it will be your own risk and it is you decision to join. Not mine. So think before joining. All is silent everyone in deep thought. Ludwig steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder he is so tall.

"I'll join your side" he says, Gilbert steps forward.

"Ja, I'll go if Ludwig does" he said while smiling with the happiest expression I have ever seen.

"Hai, I'll fight by your side" Kiku said while doing a light bow.

"Qui, I'll join your side" said Francis who happens to be my uncle from my sister's side.

"Si we'll join your side" Antonio and Lovino said together.

"And I'll provide the pasta" Alice said everyone's laughs filled the room. Then a loud scream from outside could be heard. We all left in a line Antonio, Lovino on the left side, Alice was next to her brother and Ludwig walked by her side hands connected. I walked in between Ludwig and Gilbert and next to Gilbert was Francis and on the far side was Kiku. It felt like we were walking in slow motion and it felt like that nothing can stop us. We walked to see what was all of the commotion was about. I see Arthur and Françoise tied to together in chains. In the middle there were two poles prepared for them to be tied up against. I thought that they were dead all ready. But not for too long. I see Allen, Luciano and two hidden figures beside them. They stood close to the Arthur and Francoise keeping a close eye on them. They had smug looks on their faces as if they had won again. Well for now, they won. I see that Luciano had caught my eye and he stomped through crowd in a hurry to get to me. When he did get to me he grab my collar of my tightly and pulled me closer and I was face to face with him.

"WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN!" he yells loudly in my eyes, I grab onto his hands and tried to scratch them in order to get free but his skin is like sandstone, I was unable to scratch through his skin.

"Gone off into the night" I say he pulls back one of his hands and curled it into a fist.

"I'm asking politely. Don't make me regret it" he snapped.

"And I just told you, I let them go like a wild animal" I snapped back at him, he was ready to punch me.

"Lucian!" Allen yells "bring the idiot forward. He is there kin" he commanded. Luciano pulled a creepy smile on his face. He grabs hold of my wrist tightly. I see in the corner of my eye Ludwig about to help.

"No Ludwig, stay where you are" I whispered, he obeys and stayed put. I am dragged harshly through the crowd with all eyes on me. I am put into the centre of the crowd. I see Arthur and Françoise both looking at me as well. "You can't kill me" I say harshly, Allen smirks and walks over to me.

"Why is that?" he asks

"I'm adopted, I'm not of royal blood" I say puffing out my chest making myself look bigger, which is a lie. He is still a head taller than me. I hear a growl come from his throat.

"You lie" he says

"No. it's true. My farther, Arthur told me when I was ten that I was dropped off at their door" I say remaining calm as possible.

"Is this true?" he asks as he turns to face Arthur. Arthur nods. "Fine, I won't kill you yet… you might have cost me my kingdom" he says turning back towards me.

"Our kingdom" Luciano corrected, I hear the clip clop of hooves hitting the pavement. I look at the crowd to see everyone dodging, a large figure. I see that it is the white mare I gave to Alfred and Maddie. _What is the meaning of this?_ I hear Allen chuckle. I turn to look at him to see his eyes glowing in joy.

"So much for your escape. Looks like you lose" he punched me hard in the stomach and I doubled over onto the ground while groaning in pain. It felt like being kicked by a horse but ten times harder. Pain sheeting throughout my entire body when Luciano kicked me in the ribs and that was worse. I look up to Allen about to punch me again, it felt like forever waiting for the blow to hit. I see legs in front of me, I look up to Arthur's back facing me, protecting me with his body.

"Stop!" he yells in Allen's face. _What is he doing? If being kicked and punched is preventing his death. Then I_ _'_ _ll take it all for them._ "Let me speak to my son" he commanded.

"I thought he was adopted" Allen asked

"Adopted or not, he still is my son" Arthur talked back at him.

"Very well. You can say your final goodbyes.

"Very well. You can say your final goodbyes. Your highness" Allen taunts. I get up slowly through the painful vibes running down my spine. Arthur and Françoise walk over to me and gave me a group hug. No I'll call it a family hug. The last time I had a family hug was when I was ten years old and Alfred and Maddie were still here. I failed everybody. I failed my parents.

"I'm sorry. I failed you" I say while looking down at something interesting by feet. I felt Arthur's eyes on me. He lifts up my head and has me look at him.

"No you didn't. You can still win this. You just need to look at all of your options and use them to your advantage" he says while I felt his lips on my forehead. "It's my fault, you didn't have enough time to evacuate them. I'm sorry for what I said last night" he says.

"No it is not your fault your majesty" I say.

"Samuel, please don't call me that now. Please call me Dad, for the last time" he asks.

"Very well, Dad" I say. I head sniffling coming from my mother.

"Oh, my son. You are so very brave. I will be watching over you from the heavens. God may have blessed us with Madeline and Alfred. But he also blessed you" she said and gave me a gentle hug. "We love you, son" she whispers through her sobs. I don't want to cry in this day. Not for this reason.

"All right enough of this lovely sappy crap. Time to end this and bring in the new age" Allen says as he pulls us apart. Luciano had grabbed onto me once more so I have no chance of escaping. I see Allen commanding the two cloaked figures ties up Arthur and Françoise to the polls. He lit a fire underneath their feet. The rose slowly to their feet and rose higher. It was a slow and painful death and they didn't even scream, they stayed strong to the very end. The fire died down. The storm returned and thunder clapped loudly. Rain started to poor down from the dark clouds. Luciano had finally let go of me and walked over and stood beside the figure under the white cloak.

"Now peasants. Bow down if you want to live" he commanded and everyone obeyed. I didn't even flinch. I am bowing for this scumbag. The two cloaked men, had final revealed their faces. One had blonde hair with an odd curl and had brown eyes with a red cloak strapped to his back he was introduced as Matt. Next to him was the figure underneath the white cloak. It was another blonde with an odd curl as well. He was introduced as Flavio. They are brothers to Luciano and Allen.

"I think I commanded you to bow, boy" he says as he walks over to me, standing right in my face, looking in my eyes. I stood still, not even flinching.

"You're not my King" I fired at him. He just smirked, with a slight chuckle.

"Oh I am you King. I am not leaving anytime soon. You stuck with me" "Now I want you to get on your knees" he punched me in the stomach making me double over protecting myself then he held me by my shoulders and forced me to get on my knees. "That's better. You look good like that" I look up at with a frown and a burning passion to punch that smug smile of his face. "I could get used to this. Looking at you from up here" he crouches to my level and whispers in my ear "I have so many ideas forming in my head. It's getting exciting. You're in for a treat, Boy" he says he gets up and he looks at all of his subjects bowing for him, I could see the power rising in him.

"Today a new era begins. I hope you are all prepared for new changes around here. Don't forget I'm in charge" he looks down at me and smiles, the thunder shook the ground, a lightning bolt flashed above him making him look more evil than he already is.

"Be prepared for your nightmare to come true, boy" he says and he crackles were louder than the thunder.


	8. A New World

Chapter eight- a new world

-Sam's POV-

It's only been one month since we lost the kingdom and lost the previous Kings and Queen and my parents. Since then the people are living in fear, they hardly go out anymore at night without being in fear. We had gotten four kings; there is Flavio the blonde Italian and is the older brother to Luciano. I find him a very selfish he cares for gold and fashionable clothes, he wants things his way when it comes to money. Matt is a tall Canadian with long blonde hair that I tied up in a loose ponytail and is the older twin to Allen. I find him to be a silent king and only speaks when to give orders. Luciano is a brutal king and he is always happy to punish those who are still loyal to Arthur. I am one of those people. For the past month I have gotten so many bruises and new scars from being whipped harshly. Then there is Allen I find him to be a complete insane king. He gets his power when he is worshiped. He has no idea what he is doing, his only goal is to be in charge and have it goes his way. Many times has this pissed of the others? I have no idea. I don't know why this act of cruelty had happen to the good people of Riverdale. I still don't understand why they took over, clearly for their own purpose. 90 per cent of the food is made goes towards the Kings. About 200 people have died from starvation over a 100 more died from infection, most of the infection is from Luciano's brutal punishments. I'm barely surviving there had been so many times when I thought I was going to die. I do not know if the prince or princess are alive or dead. I was able to form a secret resistances I had seven to the start, Yao joined, so did Ivan and Laura. So in total there is eleven but we have no chance of going up against the king with this many people joined. We need help. Is anybody out there? Can anyone save us? Life is hard now more than it was before Allen had made hell on Earth. I was walking back to Alice, Ludwig and Gilbert's home, since mine had been burnt to the ground so they gave me a place to stay. It is a silent walk back as I have said before, no one goes out anymore everyone is too afraid. I finally reached the house and the front door creaked as I opened it. I could smell fresh pasta cooking coming from the kitchen, I see Alice working very hard in the kitchen. I see in the living room Ludwig and Gilbert sitting on the couch having a serious discussion.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" I ask as I approach them, Gilbert jumped up excitedly from the couch and ran towards me.

"We need a name for our secret group!" Gilbert exclaimed as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Seriously, this is the big talk you've been having?" I asked, but I could not help but not smile at this silly debate. I gently removed Gilbert's hands from my shoulders.

"I'm trying to tell him it's not necessary," Ludwig said as he got off the couch and walked towards us.

"Well I have to agree with you, it is not of the import," I tell Gilbert.

"Nein! We need a team name," he says.

"Ah, why don't we discuss this at our next meeting?" I suggested and finishing the discussion, we are having.

"Did the kings beat you again?" Ludwig asked me, the atmosphere went down quickly. The whole room silent.

"Well, only one of them did. I am fine. Only a couple of kicks and punches, no need to worry about me. It was kind of a lie; I had gotten whipped harshly on my back. I really do not need them to worry about me. They should focus on the people and give them hope. I hear Alice sniffing in the kitchen. I see Alice crying. Alice may not be the bravest or fearless in but group but she is the happiest person I know. It really is heartbreaking to see someone like that to be breaking down and crying. Ludwig walks into the kitchen and begins to comfort her and he pulls her into a hug. Alice rest her head in his chest and he just rubbed her back gently. I feel sorrow coming from my stomach; I miss Elizabeta so much, I worry about her every day. I do not even know if she is alive. I am only able to hope for the best and perhaps she is alive. However, I know for sure that I will always love her.

I had gotten a new job. I am no longer the messenger that is Oliver's job. You know him he was the intruder and he is always happy to bug me with any chance that he can get. My job is to collect the dead bodies off the streets and bury them underground, they stay there, and they rot for eternity. I am not doing it to be paid. I am doing it so that they can get a proper burial. With each dead body. I feel like I have failed to protect them. I do it every night. I hope that they are at rest, it is probably better for them to die than to live. Alice had finally stopped crying and went back to preparing dinner. Ludwig walked back to us.

"Everything all right?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. I didn't ask her. She just started crying. So I just held her until she was better" he said.

"Ludwig, I want to ask you something" I say he looks at me and nods and waits for me to speak "if something happens to me, I want you to take over and become the next leader of our group" I tell him, both Ludwig and Gilbert looked at me with odd expressions.

"What is with the strange demand?" he asks "I think you are a very good leader, the people look to you as a leader still, they listen to you. They respect you as if you were a king. They look to you and you give them hope. You bring light into this world. I've seen it." He puts a gentle hand on my shoulder giving me support. I smile at him sadly.

"They may think of me as a king. I don't. I'm not next in line. No one is, unless Alfred is alive. I barely have any hope in myself anymore. I can't carry on anymore" I sigh heavily "it's a backup plan. If something really bad happens to me. I need to know if you will take on my place as a leader. Don't come looking for me. Promise me" I begged.

He sighs "I promise you, that nothing bad is going to happen to you. But fine I'll be the next leader in your place" he pauses "but perhaps if you stop acting tough in front of the Kings then they won't beat as much. I know that you are injured. I saw through your lies" he said.

"Ludwig, I'm not ever going to give into them and call them 'majesty'. I won't do it. They are not my King and they never will be. I rather die" I tell him. He didn't say anything he just looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, and I could see the sorrow through his eyes. "Fine. I can't stop you for being mad at them. But try and at least be more careful. Please" he begged.

I sigh "I'll try" I tell him.

-Alfred's POV-

I have been having the time of my life! Riding on the back of the black stallion, racing with the eagle. Sometimes I believe I could fly. I love this feeling. I love the feeling of the wind flying in my hair, the wind flying in my face. I love the feeling of being free. Screw the mission. I don't care. I'll stay here. I hear a wolf cry in the distance. I look and I see Lily riding bareback gracefully, holding tightly onto the white mane of the grey mare. Her long hair flew behind her, she looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, and I felt like I was melting into those eyes. She slowed her horse down into a walk. I did the same. We pulled the horses to our favourite spot on top of the hill with the lonely tree. We laid down on the grass. The wind had slowed down to a gently breeze, I felt it fly between my dirty blonde hair. I looked at the most perfect sky I have ever was a clear blue with a handful of white fluffy bunny clouds. The sun shines brightly across the land. It felt like I had no worries or any missions I had to complete. This moment, right now was prefect. I don't want to ever leave it. I closed my eyes, I listen to the wind sighing. I opened my eyes and I looked at Lily, she had her eyes closed and she listens to the birds chirping happily, the sound of the horses munching on the grass. I could smell of the sweet pollen of the flowers. I sighed.

"Alfred are you alright?" Lily asks I see that she is now sitting up, in Indian style, her hands rest gently in lap.

"Everything is just perfect, darling" I pause and I stare into her gentle brown eyes "I've got the prettiest girl in front of me" I see her tanned cheeks form a light pink. I chuckle at her.

I sit up and I shoot over to her and she rests her legs on top of mine, our foreheads gently rest against each other. "Alfred what do you see in me? What is on your mind? Speak I me" she commands.

"I think you are a very pretty girl and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I say and I lean myself closer to her if that is even a possibility.

"Alfred" I hear a faint voice say my name I lift my head up and look around to see who had said my name, I look back at Lily.

"Did you say something?" I asked her, she tilts her head at me.

"No, what makes you say that?" she asks

"Alfred" I hear the faint voice again, this time I didn't see Lily's lips move at all. "Wake up" the voice said. _Who is that? What do they want? Who are they?_ I ignore the faint voice and I grab hold of Lily's chin and I pulled her into a kiss. I felt her soft lips on mine and our lips danced together. _That_ _'_ _s right, I_ _'_ _ll never let go of this girl. I_ _'_ _ll stay with her._ "Wake" I hear the voice again it is even fainter now. I don't care anymore, go away.


End file.
